Enemies
by I am Athena daughter of Zeus
Summary: Enemies was the word from Payson-Nicky-Forever's challenge for me. They have always been enemies...until he slowly wore down her walls.


When they first met, boy and girl, he tried to be nice.

She shot him down.

He tried to pick her off.

She flipped him the bird.

He started to taunt her.

Her words back were just as vicious.

From that first moment, they were enemies on verbal sparring, always trying to find the most hurtful comments to throw at each other.

-**Enemies-**

When they first fought she threw his cocky ass on the floor, and he demanded a rematch.

A few thousand fights and no victories later, he was still demanding a rematch, because he couldn't believe that this _newbie_ could beat him, the son of Jupiter.

Of course, at that time, no one told him that she was a daughter of war either.

From that first fight, they were enemies in the arena.

-**Enemies-**

When they had the first war game together, and the two of them were the planners in their group, they tried to work together.

They really did.

_Keyword: tried._

They couldn't, because they could only see flaws in the others work, and soon a fight almost started between them.

So in the end, they made separate plans, with separate orders, in separate groups, and surprisingly, they won. However, everyone knew not to put them together to plan anything, if they wanted to live.

Because they learned from that first war game together, that they were always going to be enemies on ideal planning. And that, was just going to lead to something bigger.

-**Enemies-**

Jason was always interested in Reyna, from the beginning.

She was the girl that didn't fall for him, and instead fought with him in almost everything he did.

She was the one that could whip his ass in both fighting and war plans. He began to realize that even though she was the _toughest girl _he had ever met, he knew that deep in her somewhere, there was a little girl, who was scared, and lonely without her sister.

She was in the Roman family, but she wasn't _part of it_.

And so he began to work on that wall of hers.

Brick by brick, he wore it down.

-**Enemies-**

Reyna was never interested in Jason, from the beginning.

He was the typical 'Oh, I'm the son of Jupiter, look at me, I'm so hot' type of guy.

He wasn't worth her time.

He was the one always looking for a fight with her, even when he had lost so many times.

She knew that he knew. He knew that inside she was missing her sister.

She always tried to tell herself that _No, Hylla didn't abandon her._ But that anger of loneliness was always there.

She also knew that he was trying to get close to her.

She didn't know why, but she began to let him break her walls down brick by brick, because in a way, he knew more about her than anyone else.

-**Enemies-**

Everyone told Jason to forget it.

_Never is she going to let you close to her. She's the emotionless girl! Give it up, you're just wasting your time. _They said. They all thought he would fail, but he didn't.

** -Enemies-**

Because soon, vicious words and hurtful comments became friendly banter.

All that training, when sometimes they actually wanted to kill the other was just more training, there was no hate behind it anymore.

War plans that had the two of them became almost perfect, because it was a combination of the two of them. It was their plan.

** -Enemies-**

Maybe they weren't lovers yet, but they certainly weren't enemies anymore.

* * *

This is a fic for Payson-Nicky-Forever's ABC challenge, as stated from my profile. Here are the rules:

**Here's the rules for the contest: (From Payson-Nicky-Forever's Story)**

***Please note, all 'I,me,my' are all reference to Payson-Nicky-Forever. Thanks**

-We'll go through the alphabet choosing each other's words as we go. I just did 'A', so the first person to PM me or review saying they'd like to compete will get their 'B' word from me. Then when they post their story, they will give the 'C' word to the next person on the list.

-There will be a limited number of people to compete. I want to ensure that every author get to post at least three stories, so maybe 8? If you and another author want to work together in the contest, that's perfectly fine. Just make sure to let me know!

-All of the one-shots entered _must_ be Jeyna. Jasper or Leyna may be included, but only as a drama-angst starter. Non of the stories can end with Jason picking Piper over Reyna, or Reyna (for whatever deluded reason, they've never met!) dating Leo.

-To join the contest, you must PM me before the next person posts 'B'. After that, the contest is no longer open.

-You must review every story in the contest if you are part of the contest. It's common courtesy, people.

-Stories must be one-shots over 500 words.

-You have 5 days from the day you get your word to post your story.

-Stories can be future, past, present, or AU as long as all characters used as kept in character.

-After we get to Z, I'll post a poll on my profile with all 26 stories on it. Everyone can vote for their favorite, and the author who wrote that story wins!

* * *

**THE NEXT WORD: To I am Kayla Daughter of Apollo...**

**The word is Footsie!**

**I just thought of every F word I knew, then did a decision maker. It got Footsie. Have fun writing! I'm already thinking of what you might possibly thinking of...**

* * *

Same rules, every 10th liker gets the prize!

Please Read & Like?

Keep an open mind, thats what I say!

-The Lady Athena over and out~


End file.
